Kraelis Sector
The Kraelis Sector is a sector of the Imperium of Man. It is considered a rarity due to the lack of any recorded large scale chaotic incursions despite several periods where it was cut off from the bulk of the Imperium by warp storms as well as the shortage of large scale internal wars. History The Kraelis Sector is named after the Kraelis Conglomerate a massive business empire which ruled the region during the Age of Strife. When a Rogue Trader stumbled into the area about 200 years after the Horus Hersey ended and revealed the existence of the Imperium to the Conglomerate the leaders of Kraelis debated what to do and in the end sent an emissary to swear loyalty to Terra. In exchange for this vow very little changed in the governing structure of the region when it became known as the Kraelis Sector. It is widely renowned for its loyalty to Terra and has only suffered two major rebellions in its history, the Paulix Revolt and the Rulith Subsector Uprising, with the leadership of both movements swearing loyalty to the Emperor as they fought the sector's rulers. It should also be noted that both rebellions took place during eras when the sector was cut off from the main Imperium by massive Warp Storms. Soon after the rediscovery of the sector the Adeptus Mechanicus was granted control of a number of worlds within the sector which became new Forge worlds for the Imperium. While the exact terms of the treaties that granted these worlds to the Adeptus Mechanicus is unknown the bulk of the goods produced on many of these worlds are kept within the sector to this day. Estimates are that over eighty percent of the ships and weapons manufactured by the sector's forgeworlds never leave Kraelis. in year 937 of M41 a massive warpstorm known a as Larkin's Wall began to fade. This storm had surrounded a number of stars in the Ytrix subsector for all of the recorded history of the sector and as it faded eager Rogue Traders rushed into the region in search of new wealth. None have returned as of year 968 and the sector's military forces have been deployed to the region in large numbers after all contact was lost three systems near the former storm, including a minor forgeworld, and what had been the most productive Agri-World in the sector. Military Most of the military equipment used in the region as well as the majority of the vessels used within Battlefleet Kraelis are produced within the sector to patterns unique to the Forge Worlds within it. In particular Kraelis designed warships favor weapons rare outside the sector such as Neutron Laser weapons and some high ranking members of the Adeptus Mechanicus believe that the Dark Age of Technolgy era Neutron Laser Projectors reverse engineered to create the primary weapon of the Valdor Tank Hunter were originally constructed in what would become the Kraelis Sector. Battlefleet Kraelis also has a very high percentage of attack craft carriers in its armada. However the strategists of Battlefleet Kraelis prefer smaller attack craft like the locally produced Daggerstar Light Interceptor and the Knight Mace Strike Bomber to the Furies and Starhawks of most Imperium carriers. While their smaller size means less firepower per unit their smaller size and crews allow four or five to be carried in the space required for one of their larger counterparts, and their squadrons typically contain 12 to 20 craft compared to the 3 to 5 craft of squadrons of standard Imperium attack craft. Major Subsectors Jafris Subsector: While not able to match the production capabilities of the Kraelix Subsector Jafris produces an abundance of food which it trades to neighboring subsectors for men and resources. Jafris is also known as being the birthplace of many of the ships used by Battlefleet Kraelis as the majority of warships built in the sector are based on either copies of patterns that originated in Jafris or modifications of such patterns. Jafris contains a number of systems used as mining or ship construction centers before the Age of Strife and several of these areas have become bases for pirate fleets and other outlaw traffic leaving the subsector second only to Ytrix for pirate activity within Kraelis. This was the subsector overseen by Paulix the First during the competition with his brother Rolford that preceded the Paulix Revolt. It is on the eastern edge of the sector. Kraelix Subsector: The region originally controlled by the Kraelis Conglomerate during the Age of Strife. It contains a number of forgeworlds and a few mining worlds but it has become almost entirely dependent on neighboring subsectors for food after sudden increases in solar activity during M38 devastated the Hulos system which contained most of the subsector's farming worlds. It is slightly west of the sector's center. Rulith Subsector: This region is well known in the military history of the sector for being both the starting point and the primary battleground of the Rulith Subsector Uprising. Before the uprising it was known for the quality of ore produced by its mining worlds, and for being a primary food source to neighboring subsectors but the region has never fully recovered from the devastation inflicted during the uprising and rumor has it that there are still debts owed to Forge worlds in neighboring subsectors dating back to the war. The subsector is along the southern and western edges of the Kraelis sector. Sulum Subsector: The location of the final battles of the Paulix Revolt this subsector is well known for the quality of infantry weapons it produces, as well as being a launching point for a large number of Rogue Trader expeditions. The discovery of a wrecked frigate which drifted into the Sulim system in 821 M41, which is believed to date back to the late Age of Strife has led to a number of Adeptus Mechanicus and Rogue Trader expeditions to the region in recent years. The subsector lays directly north of the Kraelix Subsector. Ytrix Subsector: Ytrix has become the source of the bulk of the foodstuffs consumed in the Kraelix Subsector in recent centuries. Most of its worlds are farming centers with a few minor manfacturing center or forgeworlds but the discovery of a number of rich ore vines in recent decades has led to a mining boom. There are also a number of large nebulae in the subsector which have become bases for pirate activity, including a number of rumored outlaw shipyards. A massive Warp storm near the center of the subsector has recently begun to wane but none of the ships which have ventured into the region blocked by the storm have returned and several nearby worlds have gone silent in recent years. This subsector borders the eastern edge of the Kraelix subsector. Category:Sectors